


I told you so....

by Baby67Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby67Winchester/pseuds/Baby67Winchester
Summary: After a long hunt, Dean is happy when Sam decides to go out for a while. After all, he doesn't get a lot of privacy given his lifestyle, sharing rooms and being on the road all the time. Thinking he's safe to enjoy his me-time, Cas's timing on fluttering in is not so great. This time though, Dean doesn't really mind Castiel ignoring their endless discussion about personal space.





	I told you so....

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this was my first fic, I wrote it a month ago, let me know what you think! Enjoy!

After a tough hunt, which revolved around a couple of angels found dead at various locations, Sam and Dean finally got to yet another crappy motel they’d stayed at during this job. Sam went out to get some beer and stuff, but Dean suspected he was meeting up with Ruby. Therefore, he didn’t really expect Sam to get back within at least an hour or two. So, Dean figured he’d just take a shower and maybe watch some porn to pass the time. 

When he got out of the shower he didn’t even bother putting on his clothes, since he knew he’d probably have to shower again after watching Busty Asian Beauties. He was watching porn on Sammy’s laptop, and got things started. When he was done erasing his browser history, he took another shower and went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he found Sam sleeping in the bed next to him, just as he’d expected. He got up and went to Biggerson’s to get them some breakfast. Dean, of course, got himself some coffee and a bacon cheeseburger, and brought Sammy some toast and one of those rabbit-food healthy veggie shakes he still couldn’t believe were sold at one of his favorite burger places. He went back to the motel and when he got there, Sam was in the bathroom taking a shower. Given Sammy’s late-night shenanigans, that was obviously necessary. 

When Sam emerged from the bathroom, Dean was sitting at the table doing research, wondering why Cas hadn’t answered his prayers for help. After all, there had been angel killings the past couple of weeks and Sam and Dean were on this case for at least six days now. He hadn’t noticed his dad’s journal was missing. However, Sam did. He got dressed and went outside to see whether they left it in the car last night, but forgot to take the key to room on his way out. 

Dean didn’t even bother asking his brother what he was doing, and grabbed his laptop. At first he searched for more info on the angel case, but got bored and not much later he went back to watching porn. His jeans started getting tight near his crotch, and he figured, why the hell not.

Meanwhile, Sam was close to having a heart attack while he was turning the Impala upside down, trying to find their dad’s journal. He was just checking the trunk when it hit him, he left the journal at the old vineyard they’d searched last night. He shut the trunk , got in the car and drove off, determined to get the journal back. 

When Dean had just taken off his jeans and started pleasing himself, he didn’t hear the flapping of Cas’s wings. Cas stood behind him, gazing. He didn’t have much experience with humans, let alone their sexual behavior. He listened to the sounds Dean was making, and how his body responded to the things he did to himself.

The porn video Dean was watching ended about five minutes ago, he was just using his fantasy now. He’d always been mad for Cas, but until recently never been sure what emotion he could connect his feelings to. He imagined Cas, taking off his trench coat and that blue tie, his gorgeous blue eyes burning straight through his soul. He then started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, teasing Dean. Cas’s voice was about three octaves lower, it sounded husky and aroused. When Dean pictured his angel, coming to him, saying his name and touching him right at his weak spots, it all became too much and he shouted Cas’s name in ecstasy while he came. Cas was still there, standing behind him, with a look of confusion on his face. He’d never known Dean was experiencing these feelings towards him, and he had no clue what to do with this. He was pinned to the floor, couldn’t move even though he tried. When Dean caught his breath and stood up to clean up the mess he made, still naked, he turned around and saw Cas, standing there, and he looked horrified. 

“Jezus, Cas! How long have you been standing there?!” He didn’t get an answer. “Cas, talk to me!” Still, the angel made no sound. Dean was anxiously looking for something to cover himself with, and wrapped the nearest blanket around him as fast as he could. Castiel moved to sit on Dean’s bed, and turned his gaze up to look at Dean. “Do humans get pleasure out of this?” “Yeah Cas, I think we can safely conclude that after my performance a mere twenty seconds ago.” “Could you explain to me how it feels?” “You can’t really describe the feeling, frankly, it’s just really liberating.” Dean sat down next to Cas. “Do you think it could work on angels, too?” “There’s really only one way to find out, Cas. I suggest you try it sometime.”

Cas’s expression turned from curious to thoughtful. He turned to Dean. “But I don’t understand how, Dean…” Dean sighed. “So, you’re still a virgin, am I right?” Cas nodded and turned away his face. “I could help you, you know, find out what works for you.” Cas nodded again softly and started blushing a bit. Dean stood up. “Take off your coat, Cas. And your shirt.” Castiel stood up and did as he was told, staring at the floor. Dean took his shirt off, staring at the innocent, celestial being before him. Cas looked up, their eyes met. He looked into Dean’s green eyes, and saw a raw, hungry look blaze up. Dean closed the space between them, dropping the one thing that was covering him and cornering in Cas ‘till his back was pressed against the wall.

Cas felt Dean’s warm breath against his cheek, his heart was racing. He opened his mouth to say something, but felt Dean’s lips pressing against his instead. He carefully went along with it. Dean’s tongue brushed against his lips, and he opened up his mouth a bit to let him in. Dean discovered his mouth with his tongue, leaving no place untouched. Cas felt like never before, breached yet sheltered, a whole new world opened up to him. Dean slid his hands along Cas’s thighs, picking him up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, and Dean laid him down on his bed. He discovered the hunter’s firm chest, feeling his muscles flex under his fingers. Dean went on to kiss the angel’s neck, nibbling at his earlobe, while gently rubbing his nipples. He kissed his way down, lingering to suck at his nipples while he unbuttoned Cas’s pants, and pulling them off until there was nothing left but underwear. He stroked his hand over the aching arousal that had formed in the boxers, and saw a moan escape from Cas’s mouth. He then took off the boxers, grabbing the arousal and started rubbing his thumb around the tip of it. The angel threw his head back and closed his eyes. Dean started moving his hand gently up and down the shaft while he moved down and softly started licking and biting the sensitive skin on Cas’s inner thighs. The angel yelped and Dean put his lips on the tip of the angel’s arousal, flicking his tongue around it. Then he took the head in completely, and Cas whimpered. He started working his way down and carefully moving up and down, applying the right amount of suction. The hunter noticed the angel wasn’t going to last much longer, so he got up and kissed him, now passionately. Cas turned them around, he sat in Dean’s lap now, grinding their hips against each other. All of a sudden, the angel’s wings appeared, Dean held his back and hit a sensitive spot on those pitch black wings. Castiel cried out of pleasure and collapsed against Dean’s chest. He wrapped his wings around them both and they fell asleep. 

Not much later Sam was banging on the door, since he forgot the key, he couldn’t get in. He’d been calling Dean and knocking the door for almost five minutes when he decided he had enough. He kicked in the door, only to find his brother asleep, curled up against their angel-BFF. He couldn’t help saying it out loud: “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Please leave comments, and let me know if you've got any requests about what I should write next! Thanks for reading!


End file.
